Son of the Goddesses
by Gamer95
Summary: After Ganon's defeat, the three goddesses grow bored after being inactive, and decide to peek into other worlds. They discover a child pulling weeds alone in the backyard. Disturbed by this, they watch over him and witness his abuse and pain. Horrified, they go down to put a stop to it once and for all...


The land of Hyrule was in a new era peace. The darkness of Ganon had been defeated and the hero had won the heart of the princess. A perfect end to the fairy tale story. Yet for those who govern all they wished for more.

The goddess of legend, the ones who created the very land and gave it life were as beautiful as the legends spoke off.

Farore, the one who gave the world courage and breathed life into it. Her long forest green hair tied into a ponytail, courageous green eyes that showed no fear, and wearing a green tunic with white leggings and brown boots, matching well with her chosen wilder of her part of the triforce. She was pleased with her hero for saving the land and taking down that pig faced monster who stole her sisters piece.

Din, the goddess that represents power and strength. The creature of earth had long flowing red hair that covered one of her molten red eyes. She was more dressed as a worrier wearing chest plated armor to cover her...assets. And her robe was more for those set in wars. She was pleased with the heroes will and warriors spirt, if she could she would have chosen a noble warrior for her represented, but her piece of the triforce was stolen by a man hungry for power, a shame she will never live down.

And last but not least was Nayru, goddess of wisdom and the one who breathed the balance of rules and order into the very land. Unlike her two sisters, she was not a fan of the conflict. Her long blue hair descended down her like a waterfall and she dressed much like the princess that represented her. Her light blue eyes showed off her kind soul. One who would bring advice and keep her two sisters from killing each other.

The three goddess where all happy for this era of peace but the three for the first time in their eternal lives found themselves…board.

Farore sighed deeply as Nayru tried to read a book. She had been doing this for the past hour and a half, and it was starting to become grating.

"Sister, I swear to you, if you do not stop that, I will choke you." Din threatened.

"Now, none of that." Nayru scolded. "Annoying as she is, she IS still family." Farore huffed.

"It's hardly my fault there's nothing to do anymore." She crossed her arms. "Nothing interesting has happened for such a long time..." Din nodded.

"Yes, I can understand your feelings there...I too grow weary of sitting here and doing nothing."

"You could always read a good book" Nayru said unconvincingly as she was also board out of her mind. Besides she had read this thin over a hundred times.

"No offense sister, but reading has never been our thing." Farore said.

Din could only nod at that. "Indeed. The only novels I have read involve the earth and strategies in battle." She said leaning back.

"Then what do you suppose we do to pass our boredom?" Nayru asked with her eyes twitching as she closed her book and laid it on the side.

"Hmm…" Farore thought for a moment before suddenly her eyes grew wide and a mischievous smile grew on her face.

Din saw this and shook her head. "We are not going down to the motel world to tease the men." She scolded her rather courageous sister.

The green haired goddess pouted. "Your no fun."

Din only scoffed. "Teasing the opposite sex is far from fun."

Farore rolled her eyes. "Says you. I would really like to have a nice time with my hero." She said with a light smile and redden cheeks.

"He is taken, dear sister" the wisdom goddess commented stern. She would have no one disturb her chosens' happiness.

Din sighed and shook her head at the two. "Leave the hero and the princess be. They have earned their rest." She said softly making the two girls sympathetic to their sister. Her 'Champion' had failed, and while she would never call that pig that. It was still her power he had used and that was a shame she will forever hold.

Farore sighed and leaned back. "Then what else can we do?" she asked.

"Well…we could…no." Nayru said softly as if having an internal debate with herself. Catching the interest of the other two.

"We could what?" Din asked making the wisdom goddess squeak in surprise as she was so deep in thought she did not realize she had spoken out loud.

"Well…" she said her blush residing slightly. "There might be something we could do," she said.

"And that would be?" Farore asked her eyes wide and glimmering with hope.

"Well…" she sighed softly not sure. "We could always…gaze into another world."

Din frowned softly at this. "Like we did with Termina?" she asked. "You do remember what happened involving that world."

Farore frowned as her shoulders slumped at the thought. One of her chosen heroes had fallen in that world lost in a forest looking for a friend…it had always been a sour spot for her.

The goddess of wisdom shook her head. "Nothing like that. We are only observing. See how a world so unlike our own works." She explained.

The two sisters thought about it before Farore shrugged her shoulders. "Why not. Beats doing nothing."

Din sighed and nodded as well. "When you put it that way."

The sisters all nodded to each other and rose to their feet. They stepped out of their living room, and went for the room that contained the mirror that showed them everything.

They saw the world of Hyrule before them. It was as beautiful as always. Link had made sure of that.

But they weren't looking at Hyrule right now.

The goddesses focused their power into the mirror. Soon, the image began to change...

From grasslands to a city where buildings touched the sky. The goddess where amazed as they gazed into this new world.

They found themselves seeing a world much different than their own. A world where people where more independent and not driven by the will of a god or goddess, a world of technology and advancement as they saw self-moving carriages.

Yet things where similar. Darkness was in this world as they observed wars and being shocked to the core with the amount of death that those who are the same spices will do to each other.

However, the one thing that caught their attention the most was that magic, was vastly different in this world.

They watched as men and woman dressed in funny robes battled and taught using sticks. They all found that funny. They learned that the world was divided into two groups. Muggles and Magical folk. Those that do not have magic and those that do.

Much to the goddess confusion these worlds where kept strictly apart. It seemed like such a waste to not have magic aid all and not a few.

As they observed these wizards and witches they soon discover a small red haired baby with her mother holding a book named "The Adventures of Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Din had asked confused.

"Must be that worlds hero…" Farore replied back.

Indeed, he was. They discovered his many heroics chronicled in books of his many adventures and how he became the hero of this wizarding world.

He had made three new fans in the goddess each for different reasons relating to the tales they were hearing.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Nayru gushed. "This child seems like such an inspiration!"

"Yes, these stories do make him out to be quite courageous." Farore agreed.

"Indeed, but...How old could this boy be?" The two sisters looked at Din, who was looking thoughtful.

"Hmm...You know, now that I think about it, it seems he would be just a little boy..." Nayru mused.

"Yeah. How could a little boy do all those things?" Farore asked, only to get two blank stares from her sisters. "What?"

"You do remember that our hero has been very young on many of his quests correct?" Nayru commented causing the goddess of courage to blush in embarrassment.

Din snickered at her sister causing the goddess of courage to glare over at her.

"In any case. I do wonder where this hero resides and if he is happy." Nayru spoke up softly.

Din and Farore nodded slightly at her also curious about the location of this hero. "Young Harry Potter, said to have defeated a great evil when only a year old." Din said softly shaking her head.

"Let's find out then eh?" Farore said as she focused her magic into the mirror wanting to find this hero. The sight that greeted them was that of a house that looked no different than others in its lot. On the mailbox read, 'Number Four Privet Drive.'

"I hate this place." Farore said firmly.

"It IS quite boring." Din agreed.

"Oh, come now, it has its charms!" Nayru tried to defend the town halfheartedly.

"You think it's boring too." Farore accused.

"I never said I didn't..." Nayru replied.

They focused back on the house and then the image shifted to show them what held within. They were also short of freaked out that it looked so clean.

"Wow…so…sterol." Farore said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"At least it's clean…" Nayru commented lightly even though she found it oddly creepy.

Din said nothing her eyes only narrowed as she started to have a bad feeling grow in her gut.

The image then shifted again showing the three goddess an adorable sight. A small boy who looked three was working in the garden in a very large shirt. His messy black hair was waving in all directions and the most adorable face of concentration was on his face as his stunning emerald green eyes focused on the weeds he needed to pull.

"Is that...him?" Farore asked.

"Yes, I do believe it is. He's ADORABLE!" Nayru cooed.

"How could he have gone on grand adventures when he looks like he hasn't eaten a decent meal in the last five years?" Din said seriously. Her sisters looked at her, then back to Harry.

"He DOES look pretty thin..." Farore agreed.

"Yes...TOO thin..." Nayru agreed.

They watched as Harry reached for a weed covered in sharp thorns and tried to pull it only to wince and pull away.

Farore frowned softly at that. "Why isn't he wearing any gloves?" she asked sad seeing one of her plants hurt a child.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this." Din spoke softly while Nayru nodded silently also concerned.

He shook his hand and looked around before taking a shuddering sigh and reached over again. He winced at the pain of the thorns but he tugged as hard as he could and pulled it from the garden.

Farore smiled slightly. "He's quite brave..." She said softly. "He's not even crying..."

"He wants to, though..." Din replied. "You can tell by looking at his eyes." The other two sisters looked at Harry, and frowned. He looked...broken...

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with the poor thing?" Nayru asked.

"I would imagine it has something to do with the fact that he's pulling weeds with no gloves." Din replied.

They continued to watch as the boy continued to pull weeds well until the sun was high in the sky bearing down on him. They watched with sadness as he sweated in the large shirt. His cheeks a rosy red.

"Oh the poor thing will get a heat stroke if he continues." Nayru commented worried for his health.

"Why is he out without supervision?" Din asked herself softly her grip on the chair she was sitting in growing tighter.

Then suddenly a door swung open with a loud clang making the three goddess jump at the sudden noise. They had realized suddenly that the child made very little noise.

The image shifted to the open door and they had to blink a few times as they gazed at a human version of a moblin, only fatter. The man glared darkly around the yard then narrowed his eyes at the small boy who had flinched at the look.

"Get in the house freak! Dinner better be ready soon!" He demanded as the child shot up to his feet to obey his uncles orders.

The goddesses blinked brightly. "Dinner?" Nayru said. "What, does he truly expect that tiny little boy to cook a meal?"

"I have a very bad feeling about that man." Din said, crossing her arms.

"For once, I fully agree with you." Farore agreed, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Nayru said softly. She then requested that the mirror focus on the inside of the house...

Sure enough, the boy was preparing the supplies necesarry to cook.

"You can't be serious!" Farore shouted her eyes narrowed. "They ARE making him cook dinner!"

"B-but why?" Nayru asked confused and concerned.

Din remained silent and just watched.

Harry worked with almost perfect rhythm in the kitchen, cutting the veggies, washing the fruit and marinating the ham he was being forced to make.

And after around an hour there lay an amazing ham dinner with the most amazing looking fruit salad they had ever seen.

"That is incredible!" Nayru said impressed greatly by the dish and the side.

"He has quite a talent." Din agreed.

Farora's mouth watered as she stared at the dish with wide sparkly eyes, "Looks so goooood" she moaned now very hungry.

They didn't get further time to dwell on it, however. The fat man from earlier, as well as two other people that the goddesses assumed to be his family, entered the room.

"Boy! It took you five minutes too long to make this!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

SMACK!

The little boy fell to the floor as his uncle actually, literally PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE.

"WHAT!?" All three shouted in rage as they saw the poor child land on the ground with a thud.

He whimpered in pain and laid on the ground to await more as the big man cracked his knuckles. "Now…I'll give you an extra five minutes added to your BEATING!" he shouted and started to rain down blows to the small child.

Nayru covered her mouth with shock and horror tears starting to form as she observed this horrible act.

Farora narrowed her eyes into the angriest glare she had ever given anyone as her fist tightened. "That no good…"

Din was silent as she gazed to the ground with her arms trembling. Without warning she spun around catching the two's attention as they looked over at their sister.

"Din?"

"I'm stopping this…" her tone made the sister's shiver.

Farora leaped over to her side. "Count me in! Those monsters need to learn to pay."

"I will come as well." Nayru said her eyes narrowed into slits as her own anger showed.

All three goddess nodded once and then they started to glow a bright light. Red, Blue and Green respectively. The three lights shot forward into the mirror and into the new world to change the future forever.

Harry Potter curled up in his cupboard and cried. His beating had finished five minutes ago, so now he was just lying in his cupboard, whimpering in pain.

He wanted to stop hurting...He wanted his uncle to stop hurting him...But he never would...It would always just get worse!

He hated it. Every minute of it...

He vaguely remembered a time when he was loved...But he was just a baby then. How things could change...

Just outside three lights descended from the heavens and landed right in the front lawn of Number Four Privet Drive.

The light dimmed and it showed three ticked off goddesses looking ready to hurt someone. Din marched up to the house but paused when she heard Nayru gasp in horror making her turn to her.

"What is it?" Farora asked concerned seeing her sister like this was never good.

"There are blood wards around the house!" the goddess of wisdom shouted in horror and burning anger the likes of which the other two have never seen before.

"You're not serious..." Din growled.

"Who's the idiot?!" Farore roared.

"I HAVE to destroy them!" Nayru exclaimed, pressing her hand against the wards.

"You take care of that." Farore said. "We'll go get the kid out of there."

"Be cautious!" She warned her two sisters. "The effects of the wards will affect those that live in the house. Its effects could harm the child!"

Din and Farora nodded as they approached the door and with one strong kick from Din knocked the door off its hinges.

"Nice kick." Farora complemented walking in.

"Thank you." Din said with a light grin as she followed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! WHO ARE YOU!" the loud voice of Vernon Dursley shouted at the two intruders in his house.

Din didn't give the man a chance to say anything more. Instead she swiftly turned and fired a blast of energy from her hand.

Vernon's eyes bulged as he fell to the ground. "Don't move." She spat. She turned to Farore. "I will handle this man. You go find the child." Farore nodded.

"Right." She said softly.

"You have no right-"

"I have heard enough from you." Din said sternly.

Farore, meanwhile, began to search the house.

She searched all over the house looking into rooms and even traveling up the stairs wrapping up the loud woman and beach ball like child up in vines to keep them silent as she did so. She grew worried when she did not find the child.

She walked back down the steps and it was then she heard a soft whimper. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around and took another step only to hear the whimper…coming from underneath her.

She walked the rest of the way down and looked at the stares and found a small door under them. She felt her anger and fear grow as she slowly walked over and knelt down to the door. She griped the door and slowly opened it.

The goddess was blasted by the scent of wastes and blood making her want to gag. The walls were coated red and in the center looking up at her with those wide emerald green eyes was the child and he was trembling.

"Oh...no..." She breathed.

"Wh-Who are you...?" The boy asked timidly.

"Y-Y-You..."

"I'm Harry..." He introduced himself shyly.

"I-I'm Farora…" she said softly her eyes impossibly wide. "W-why are you…?"

"This is my room…" he said timidly.

"Your room?" she gasped.

Harry nodded and tilted his head cutely up at her. He was still in great pain but for some reason he liked the woman. Maybe it was because her eyes reminded him of someone who once cared about him.

Farora reached in gently and lifted the child into her arms. She frowned sadly down at him when she felt him tense at her touch. She was being as gentle as she could while cradling him in her arms.

"Wh-Why are you..." Farore put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh...Just relax." She whispered gently. "Everything will be fine."

"Wh-What's going on...? Wh-Why are you here...?"

"Harry...I know what's been happening to you."

He frowned sadly and lowered his head. So that was it. She was here to hurt him too, that was the only thing he could think off. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears.

Farora noticed his reaction and her eyes widened and her heart started to break. "Harry?"

"Y-You hate me too...I get it..." He said softly. "Hit me...I deserve it..." He said with a broken tone. Farore's eyes widened.

"No...That's not why I'm here at all!" She exclaimed.

"But...why else would you come...?"

"To SAVE you!"

"S-save me…?" he asked timidly almost like he couldn't believe what she said. "W-Why?"

"Because you are hurting and being abused…" the goddess replied back heartbroken at the poor boy.

"B-But freaks are supposed to be hit." He argued softly not fully understanding.

Farore frowned softly as she lowered her head down to press against the child's. "Lies. All lies." She muttered.

"The wards are destroyed!" Nayru shouted as she ran into the house and promptly froze as she saw Din with a man at sword point and Farore holding something with her shoulders shaking.

She gazed at Din who had her grip on her sword was so tight her knuckles where white. Her red eyes where burning down at the big man who was cowering from her sword and glare. Their eyes met and Din moved her eyes to their other sister before back to the big man.

The goddess of wisdom understood and walked slowly over to her sister. "Farore? Are you okay?"

Farore turned around, her eyes wild with fury. "We can't let him stay here. The damage is too great." She said seriously. Nayru blinked and nodded.

"Of course you know I agree." She replied. "Where will we take him-"

"With us." Farore cut in. "We will take him with us." Nayru's eyes widened.

"Farore, you wish to bring him to our realm?"

"I agree with her." Din's voice sounded from across the room. "The child comes with us."

Nayru stared at her sisters with shock but when she turned her gaze to the small child in her sisters arms her eyes narrowed as well. "Very well." She agreed.

"NOW HOLD ON!" The loud yell of the big man caught their attention.

"I thought I told you to remain silent." Din said through gritted teeth.

"HUSH YOU WENCH!" he shouted causing the two sisters to gasp. He turned his expression from the stunned red head to the other two. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AND STEAL MY PROPERTY?!" he shouted in rage as he reached over and lifted a cricket bat and swiped the sword from his neck. "I WILL SHOW YOU FREAKS YOUR PLACE!" he shouted as he stood up and charged.

Din recovered from her shock quickly, however, and grabbed the bat as he swung. "Fool." She said in a low tone as she squeezed the bat, immediately splintering it into nothing. Vernon's mouth dropped in shock, and then Din grabbed him by the throat. "You have no say in the matter. I highly advise you keep your mouth shut." Vernon whimpered.

"Come, Farore." Nayru said. "Let's bring the child home...Din will deal with the monsters that live in this home."

"Right..." Farore nodded and followed her sister.

Harry looked over the nice woman's shoulders to see the red haired woman give them a nod before giving him a soft look that made him feel warmth. He waved shyly at her as he was taken out of the house.

Din smiled slightly at the cute act before her glare returned when he was out the door. Her head snapped back to the scared man as he crawled back. "I will ask questions and you will answer. Understood?" she demanded.

Outside Farore was rocking the child gently in her arms as he was nuzzling into her warm embrace. She reminded him of the trees and a few plants, they were never mean to him. Farore smiled down at him softly as she continued her rocking thinking he was adorable.

Nayru was looking at the two with a warm grin yet she was internally jealous that Farore was holding the child. She wanted to hold him too!

"Well then...Shall we return home?" Nayru said calmly. Farore nodded.

"Yes. Child, are you prepared to see your new home?"

"M-My new home..."

"That's right." Farore said with a grin. "You will love it." She said as the two started to glow a bright light and that light starting to envelop the boy as well. Then they were gone disappearing in lights of blue and green.


End file.
